


Don't Leave Me Hanging

by Ryalene



Series: 24 days of Christmas [17]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryalene/pseuds/Ryalene
Summary: Kevin helps Moose study for a big test, and Moose insists that actual studying must happen.





	Don't Leave Me Hanging

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you to disaster_bi for the prompt!

Kevin was leaning against his boyfriend’s locker, waiting for him to show up. 

After last class was done, Moose had had football practice and Kevin had to finish up an essay, so he’d hung out in the school library after school so the two of them could ride home together, since Moose had picked him up that morning. Kevin’s dad had needed the truck for a few errands that day, which meant he’d either needed a ride or have to walk to school. It didn’t take much to convince Moose to pick him up. 

When Moose finally came around the corner, nearing his locker, Kevin could instantly see that his boyfriend wasn’t happy. 

The worry line was deep on Moose’s forehead, and his normal easy smile was nowhere to be seen. 

Kevin stepped to the side when he came up to his locker, giving him access to it.

“Hey, what’s up?” Kevin asked, a little worried himself, because of his boyfriend’s bad mood. He was generally an easy-going person. 

Moose huffed as he opened his locker and the door banged against the locker beside his. “Coach won’t let me play the game this week or next, if I don’t get at least a C on my bio test,” Moose told him. “And if I don’t get my overall grade up in the class, he’s not sure if I can play football anymore.”

Biology wasn’t exactly Moose’s best class, which Kevin knew. He was much better at English and P.E. Maths and science classes had never been easy for him to grasp. 

“Then we’ll go home, and I will help you study for the test,” Kevin suggested. 

Moose gave him a look. “Babe… No ‘fence, but the last time you tried to help me study, we didn’t actually get much studying done.” The football player reminded him. Instead, there had been a lot of making out. 

“No… But this time we’ll actually study. Not fooling around,” Kevin insisted. “I have an A in biology,” he reminded his boyfriend. “But if you don’t want my help… I can go hang out with Betty and Archie at Pop’s,” Kevin shrugged, knowing it would get a reaction out of Moose. As if he’d actually go have fun with his friends when Moose was worried about school work and Kevin could actually be of help.

Moose closed his locker, his biology book underneath one arm. 

“I guess you’d be a big help… But I’ve actually got to study,” he pointed out, once more. 

“We’ll actually study,” Kevin promised him. 

“Great, your house? My youngest brother always practices playing his flute after school,” Moose rolled his eyes. 

Kevin laughed, but nodded. “My house then.” 

They walked to the parking lot together, before getting into Moose’s car and driving to the Keller’s house. 

Sheriff Keller was there when they got to the house, busy in the kitchen preparing something for dinner later, and so they set up in Kevin’s room to get some quiet.

Moose on the chair by the desk, and Kevin sitting on the bed, books in front of him so that he could ask questions for Moose to answer. And far enough from each other so that they wouldn’t be tempted to do other things. 

The first while didn’t go well however, and Moose got very frustrated. 

“I should just give up,” Moose sighed, throwing his hands up in the air dramatically. 

Getting up from his spot on the bed, Kevin took the few steps over to Moose. “Don’t say that, you got some of it right. I’m sure you can score at least a C, if you work a little harder.” He encouraged the football player. 

Moose sighed and rubbed his face, obviously not convinced. 

“Tell you what, every time you get the answer right, I’ll give you a kiss,” Kevin tempted him, leaning in close, but pulling back when Moose moved in for a kiss. 

Sighting again, Moose sat up straight. “Okay, I guess…” 

“Good, let’s get back to it then!” Kevin moved so that he was sitting on his desk, book in his hands and Moose in front of him. 

The first question Moose got wrong, but the second he got mostly right. Kevin explained to him what was right, and which part wasn’t, before leaning in and kissing Moose on his forehead. 

Moose’s eyes narrowed. “You said a kiss. I want a proper one,” he argued. 

“Yes, but your answer was only partially right, so that’s what you get,” Kevin told him sternly, hoping it was an incentive for Moose to remember what he had just explained to him. 

Moose pouted but didn’t fight him on it. 

They continued, Moose often getting partially right answers. And so he got a kiss on one brow, one on each cheek, on his chin, and on his temples. 

Moose grumbled at the kiss on his chin. So close, but yet so far. Biology was stupid, he decided. 

Kevin asked him another question, but got no reaction from his boyfriend. 

Reaching out, he nudged the other boy. “Moose? You okay?” Kevin asked him, worried. It wasn’t like Moose to zone out like that. 

“Oh yes…” Moose looked at his boyfriend, sitting on his desk. 

Standing up, Moose brought his arms around Kevin and kissed him properly, lips on lips, tongues eventually sneaking into each other’s mouths. 

Kevin yelped, as Moose picked him up and sat them both down on the office chair, Kevin on his lap straddling him. Kevin hit him on the shoulder, and Moose chuckled, but stole another kiss.

“You were the one who insisted we actually _study_ ,” Kevin reminded him. 

“Yeah… But you looked so delicious,” Moose told him. “And, you were driving me nuts, not letting me kiss you properly. I might have gone insane.” 

“Such a drama queen… And everyone says I’m the crazy gay,” Kevin teased, but giving in and giving Moose a kiss on the lips, hands tangling into each other’s hair. “But you do really need to study. Even if you are making progress.”

Moose stole one last kiss, before he let Kevin get up, and they continued their study session. 

 

The next day, when Kevin saw Moose at lunch, he got a big wet kiss on the cheek. 

“I got a B-,” Moose exclaimed happily. 

Their teacher had taken the time to grade Moose’s paper straight away, having been told by Coach that he needed to know the result as soon as possible. 

“You did so good babe! I think that tactic of mine worked,” Kevin teased him. “Make you desperate enough, and you’ll do anything for a good kiss.” 

Moose blushed a little at that, but he knew Kevin was right.


End file.
